nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Adoha
I'm sorry but I thaught we made a deal: HERE ??? What is going on??? Patrick McKinley 19:00, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :@User:Ooswesthoesbes, ok, ok, I give in, you win, but then I would like you to make the houses on the bottom of the page smaller, so there are 4 houses per block instead of the 1 hous.e. I you do that, I am prepared to move in. (althans tijdelijk) Lars Washington 07:52, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::I think three is a better number, to make it fit. I'll see what I can do. --OuWTB 12:08, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::A promise is a promise, I move in Lars Washington 12:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Beautiful! :) --OuWTB 12:24, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Dimitri, how do I pronounce this? --OuWTB 16:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Adoha . Something like this: ədowa. 16:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah ok. Thanks :) --OuWTB 19:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Pretty It has become very pretty, this inimini village. -- 19:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I forgot all about it, but is has become very pretty, I think I'll have to do something with the beach house, or is there someone else who is interested? --Lars Washington 12:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Any help? I was wondering if we could make like a travel thingy where people come to all of the tourist destinations like seven to adoha to noble city to Hurbanova to Newhaven? Marcus Villanova 16:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Like a monorail or underground? Seems like a nice idea. Why don't you contact Martha Van Ghent, our new secretary of transportation? 11:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Christina Kay has transport; superstar Martha got welfare 11:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed, my mistake. I should have checked (overestimated my memory) :S 11:27, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::never mind Mister Prime Minister! 11:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I told the PM's PPS that AM was NBG so tomorrow PM it is for the PM nem. 11:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::gentlemen, our MP saw the PM this AM and the PM wants more LSD from the PIB by tomorrow AM or PM at the latest! 11:45, June 14, 2010 (UTC) CP Station I don't really know how to add locations, but can someone please place a grey block on the opposite of the Adoha Beach House opposite of the pier, 'cause I have to incorporate a LCP Outpost in these waters for safety purposes. -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 20:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure I placed it where you wanted it to be. Is it correct? On a side note: that is one hell of a signature you have there. Not that you are obliged to but ever thought about simplifying it a little? 06:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I think that I can find a way of doing that, as my signature is actually a variable template... Thanks for your help with this article! :D -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 12:01, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong, I like the look of it, although I'd never pick green myself. It's just that it really needs a lot of code. Also, glad I could help. 15:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The Map The places on the map look's too long. And also this is supposed to be a tourist town, so I would not place the airport inside. Granero 00:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :It says the airport is 1 mile east, hello? OMFG! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :1 mile is too close to the town, and it would make a lot of loud noise. Granero 00:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::1 mile is not too close, and the planes don't fly in the nighttime... --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::But during the day there are many tourist's and the noise is not pleasant. Granero 00:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Air Lovia has installed noise-cancellation things on their planes. Happy now We are in a country that is fictitious, nobody cares about the noise except you. If you think the noise is unpleasant, you will worry while others are happily enjoying Adoha.--中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Moving it back Is it good if I move Adoha back? Because the move has messed up Andy's roadplan Pierlot McCrooke 14:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No, it's bad. I would prefer adding a new hamlet (Plains?) or undoing Highway 5. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:42, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :No undoing of Highway 5. Andy worked very hard to make the plan. I think the only good solutuon is placing it back on Asian Island. In case you want a hamlet on Truth, then I will propose something that allows ficitionl (not user controlled people) to have a hous on the map Pierlot McCrooke 14:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC)